Heretofore conventional surfboards and the surfboard fins were constructed of laminated fiberglass which provided the desired strength under the stress and exposure of surfing environments. Such fiberglass fins were of a sharp profile which caused considerable drag effect in surfing. In addition, the weight of such fins was more than was desired by most surfers.
In an attempt to overcome these drawbacks, the prior art sought to hand-shape balsa wood so as to be contoured to reduce drag, and be within the weight control limits desired by surfers. Principal drawbacks of the balsa wood fins were the cost of hand-shaping to the desired contour, as well as its lack of structural integrity, particularly so with long term use. As a consequence, such fins were used by only a small minority of the surfing population.
Now there is provided by the present invention a surfboard fin which is shape-contoured to reduce drag, while being of light-weight and buoyant construction, and yet is readily manufactured.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide a surfboard fin which alleviates one or more of the problems attendant to the aforesaid prior art fins.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a surfboard fin as aforesaid which combines the desired attributes of low drag, light-weight, high strength and buoyancy, and yet is readily manufactured.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a surfboard fin which may readily be permanently decorated and has an aesthetically desirable appearance.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a surfboard fin which is of practical design and readily mounted to conventional surfboards.
The aforesaid as well as other objects and advantages as will become apparent from a reading of the following description, the adjoined claims and the drawings.